The Lost Members of the Fair Fight
by GXAtailsmo
Summary: What happens when an innocent child's life in destroyed? And what happens when Its fixed, yet brought back to Hell. Or in this case, the Nether.Epic battles and ALOT of blood... Does contain OC's. characters: Deadlox, SkythekidRS, ASFjerome, Bajancanadian,ECT. Deadlox/OC Bajan/OC Sky/OC TrueMu/OC Jerome/OC PM me to get yours in. T for violence and blood. lot's of blood.
1. Prolouge

P.O.V. ?

I'm still waiting it the same spot I've always been in. When I will see them again I don't know. I miss _him, _but I never showed it. I was the co-commander for the dead army. WAS. I still don't know where I am and I've been here for seven years. All I know, is that somehow, someway, I'd see them again.

My name is Z, and all I can do is wait until I can finally escape.


	2. Patience

Deadlox P.O.V.

_'Three days until it has been seven years,' _my thoughts could ponder no where but her face around this time of year,'_Why did she have to die. Especially like that._ **_Why..._**

Normal P.O.V.

_With Sky..._

Sky was humming to himself as usual when his friend BajanCanadian came up behind him. "Morning, Commander Sky. Where's Deadlox? He's usually up before us all."

"Benja, your one of the commanders too, so why is it only me you give that title to? Oh and Deadlox is up in his room. Why do you need him?"

"There's a problem with the TNT at the Budder quarry."

"Okay I'll give him the heads up. Oh and by the way,Bajan, leave Deadlox alone these next few days. And don't ask why, because I can't tell you.

"He never had a problem with mine and Fluffy's pranks before."

"He's sensitive right now,Benja. Just leave him alone." That statement about made BajanCanadian die of laughter.

"D-d-deadlox," he said in between his laughs,"Sensitive? But he's so emotionless!"

"Except right now. Just leave him be."

"Yes, of corse."

Unknown P.O.V.

When I woke up I found myself to be sleeping on a tree branch, near a budder castle. I felt as if I was starving and everything around me was blurry. All I saw before I blacked out was a someone in a blue suit and helmet with and orange visor.

TrueMU(MCUniverse,Jason) P.O.V.

"Look out duty," I muttered, "Again." I was dressed in my normal attire, a blue colored full body suit with an orange visor, when I spotted something or rather _someone_ fall out of a tree. She had a purple colored coat wrapped tightly around her waist and a deep green colored full body suit with a budder colored star over her heart. Her hair was about the color or my visor. Her eyes were shut tightly and her skin was pale white. _'I can't just leave her here...' _

I pulled out my radio and contacted Sky, "Sky, there's a girl out here who just fell out of a tree."

"Is she one of the recruits?" he answered back to me.

"No, but She looks sick. Should I take her to sickbay?"

"Yes. I'm counting on you to get her there, Jason."

"Okay. Over and out" I gently picked up the girl and carried her to sickbay. She didn't weigh much so it wasn't very hard. The girl cringed slightly when I placed her on the freezing bed, but was out again in seconds. I tied her hair back with a hair tie I found on her wrist and placed a icepack on her head. Afterwards, I left the room and awaited patiently outside the door to sickbay.

Deadlox P.O.V.

"Sky?" I said through my wrist-com., "I fixed the error."

"What was it?" he asked back.

"Idiots forgot the gun powder. Im leaving now so are you comin' or not?"

"I already left. I'll meet you there though."

"See you then, Sky." With that I turned off my wrist -com and headed out.

Patience's P.O.V.

Though I didn't open my eyes, I woke in a warm bed with someone tying my hair back. If I wasn't so weak feeling, I would've sat up, saw what was coming next, and protested. The cold icepack sat on my forehead dripping water off to the side. I always hated the cold, yet one of my "abilities" was controlling it. For the first time in a while, I snuggled down into the covers and went to sleep.

Normal P.O.V.

The girl they found was being watched over and healed by TrueMU and SetoSorcerer. The room was dead silent until a small soft voice ask a question, "Where am I?"

"Your in the Sky Army base." Seto said.

"Who are you, and why am I here?" she sat up, her voice sounded angered, yet desperate at the same time.

'Her eyes are pretty...' TrueMU thought snapped out of it. "I'm TrueMinecraftUniverse," He began,"or TrueMU for short, but if need be you can also call me Jason. He's SetoSorcerer, or Seto for short. Your here because you fell from a tree and your health was beyond sickly so we took you in."

"Jason, that's the most I've ever heard you talk." Seto replied, " So what's your name ms.?"

"Patience." Was the only thing that came from her mouth.

"That's a very nice name." Jason muttered.

"Well,"Patience said," I'd love to stay, but I'm on a mission that I will not have any detours on." And with that, she ran out of the base and deep into the forrest to continue on her "mission".


	3. You stole my phrase Dood!

BajanCanadian's P.O.V

"I don't believe this," The guy in front of me muttered. "And we had such a big prank planned out for tomorrow!" He was a bacca, not as in an idiot, but as in a chewbacca. He wore a black suit with a red tie and a frown on his face.

"I know what'll make us feel better... Slaying some squids!" I said with PLENTY of enthusiasm to lift my best friend out of the dumps.

"You're right Bajan! Let's go kill some!" he said while he grabbed his precious "Butter Betty".

"That's the spirt Jerome! Come on lets go." I replied cheerily.

un-known P.O.V.

I _just_ found my friend and now I've been captured by the squids. What the Nether! I mean seriously, 2 seconds of talking and then we're taken. Man I'm pathetic. this cage is cramped and I'm tired of hearing these idiot guards say stupid things...And one of them is coming now. Notch help me.

"I'm a squid! (**NSS) **Hey. Hey Chloe! I'm a squid! I hate Sky! I'm a squid!"

He kept rambling that is until I cut his head off. What is with these things! If I stay here any longer I'm gonna go insane!

Jerome's P.O.V.

We've only been here for a couple of minutes, but we've slain a countless amount of squids. we see the leader ahead and he has some dude in a cage. "Hey Bajan! He has some dude in a cage!" I exclaimed.

"Make that some girl." He says back. Sure enough, it was a girl. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin

She wore a red and black checkered hoodie like Bajan's, light colored skinny jeans, and grey boots that went half- way up to her knee. She looked at us with a pleading look, and me and Bajan obliged.

Bajan's P.O.V.

I have no idea who this girl is but if someone needs help, then we're the ones to do it. Jerome went to fight the squids group leader while I freed the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for rescuing me." I barley herd her voice, because of the obvious hint of fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you."I say in a smooth, calm voice.

"LOOK OUT!' she screamed and pushed me away only for me to see a Butter Betty embedded in the ground where I was once standing. The girl ran over, took my sword, and stabbed the leader. I didn't know what to say. She had saved me and apparently Jerome too considering the leader's sword was at his neck when he was stabbed.

"Yeah! We won the Hunger Games!" She yelled at the top of her voice

For some odd reason my face felt hot, but I just waved it off. "You stole my phrase..."I muttered

"Come on," She began,"Let's get you friend back home to heal."

I nodded but I didn't reply. I was to mesmerized by her smile and voice. "O-one question." I stutter. What's wrong with me! I never stutter.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What's you name?"I sounded a little more professional this time.

"Chloe. You and your friend?"

"Well,I'm BajanCanadian,but you can just call me Bajan. He's ASFJerome, or Jerome for short. You can also call him Bacca or Fluffy."

"There's another group nearby. They took my friend, Spark. Will you help me get her out of there?"

"Yeah sure!" Jerome and I replied in unison. She was laughing at us on that one."What?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be laughing unless I did that to. I'm not alone!" That made it our turn to laugh.

This girl seamed really nice. Mabie when this was over, she'd Join our branch of the Sky Army...

Sky's P.O.V.

I was waiting at the site where we meet every year. I was currently the only one here. Deadlox is coming soon, and our old friend Fia will probably pop in at a random time. We meet here every year to catch up on how the others are doing and to hope on our lives that the others don't find out the truth. All of a sudden the temperature rose by about one-hundred degrees and a ball of fire formed in front of my face. I wasn't the least little bit phased. The fire ball formed into a person shape and went out, leaving a young girl about my age in front of me. She was wearing her usual meet up clothes: A dark denim jacket, a sky blue shirt with shimmery budder print letters spelling out _Sky Army_, a dark denim short skirt with a ruffed up hem, tennis shoes to match the color of her shirt with budder laces, A cape that was just like mine, just a lighter shade of blue, sunglasses with a budder sheen, and a similar, yet the exact same amulet I always wore on my neck. Her hair was dark crimson and she had one budder streak that hung by her face. Each strand curved inward at the tips. She took off her glasses to reveal her stunning rose colored eyes.

"Hey, Fia." I say to her.

"Hey, Sky." She says back. Something's off though. She sounds...Serious,"Isn't Deadlox coming?"

"I'm right here." A voice said from behind. Deadlox."So... What's going on?"

"We can't stay here much longer. The squids found out who we really are. They'll reveal us to the the world." She whispered.

"What!" We yelled.

"We can't leave our friends though!" I heard Deadlox yell.

"He's right, Fiara. We'll just play it off as lies. Besides, we can fight them."

"Alright, Sky. Just don't die!"She called as ran off, but not before pecking me on the cheek.

I recovered from to face heating second in time to reply to her this, "I Can't! I'm Immortal, remember!"

Jerome's P.O.V.

We just got back to base and the other girl, I think her name was Spark, and I were being taken to sickbay. I had to admit, she was kinda cute... What the Nether am I thinking! I won't ever have time for girls any way. Plus I've never liked a girl before. I'll ask Bajan later.

"Hi." Spark said quietly.

"Hello..."I said back still lost in my thoughts.

Spark wore a blue fuzzy cookie monster hoodie with her ginger side fringe hair falling out one side. She had bright blue eyes and light colored running shoes were the same color as her hoodie. It would look tacky to a normal person, but I think it looks kinda...'Dang it Jerome! You don't have time for this crap!' I mentally cursed myself for that one.

"You okay Fluffy?" Bajan and Seto Asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright then," Seto stated in his usual quiet tone, " I'll get you two some food. Umm... Chloe and Spark was it?"

"Yes." Spark said louder this time. It was slightly high pitched but at the same time serene.

"What type of food do you two like?"

"Raw fish is our favorite." Chloe replied.

I just stared at her. "Seriously!?" I half yell half asked.

"What? Cooked fish is terrible!"

"We couldn't agree more!" Bajan said with his usual excited voice.

"Jerome,Bajan, am I staring at girl versions of you two or am I going blind?" Seto remarked. Then the room burst into laughter. It was going to be a long day.

**! #$%^&*()_**

**I thing the size of this chapter is actually adequate.**

**Thanks for all the love and support guys!**

**~Z**


	4. They're Coming

unknown location-Z's P.O.V.

Yet again I awake on the cold floor; my energy being zapped at and taken at every given second. I miss all of them. I forever will. They think I'm dead. I can't blame my friends. I should be dead. _They_ took all of my blood to try and make hybrids, they cut out my heart to try and make an evil version of me to kill them, and they've been draining my energy for seven years strait. Why am I not dead. Was it because Notch's son and king Eric of the Overworld's son are some of my best friends? Was it because the king of The End found it funny I fell for his son? Or was it because I was able to turn HeroBrine and his daughter back to their ways of good? I don't know any more! But on top of all of it, What I couldn't believe most was I had, Quote on quote, "**DIED**" in his arms...

"Why must you do this to me!" I yelled at no one in particular.

"To make them suffer,_ Kenzie_." An erie voice whispered back, "The End prince is quite fond of you. Besides...I hear both of you whisper in your sleep...Your fond of him as well."

"Why do **_you _**care?" I shot back defensively. It's not like I was _really _fond of him was I? We were only best friends. _Right?_

"Because I can use this against their armies. When they find you,"

"If they find me," I interrupted her.

"No WHEN they find you, because they will, I'll shatter them like glass by killing you right in front of them!"

I began to swear at her such bad language that I couldn't put it in my mind if I wanted to. It was far beyond cruel. "I swear on my Notch Damned life, Lyrist!_ . **.**_" the last part was nothing but a sinister whisper of a promise. I was tired. having you energy drained sucked. The only thing I heard before I blacked out was her dark ominous cackle...

Sky army base-Sky's P.O.V.

Seto had just got done talking about two new recruits to our army, and I was going to go see them, considering they were in sickbay right now. When I approached the door I heard laughing. I opened the door to see Bajan and Fluffy talking away with two people. Two _girls _in fact. "Hey guys!" I said as I open the door.

"Sup, Sky." the four of them greeted me.

"So who are the 'new recruits'?" inquired towards Bajan and Fluffy.

"The one in the cookie monster hoodie is Spark." Jerome told me.

"And the one in the black and red checkered hoodie is," It was Bajan this time. I cut him off.

"A girl version of you?"

"I...I don't know weather to say yes or no on that." Bajan muttered.

"My name is Chloe." the girl plainly stated, "And I have to agree with Bajan there. No Comment."

Jason's P.O.V.

"Hey look out!" I heard behind me. I turned to see Patience running from a squid. I pulled out my sword and killed it as it passed me, leaving Patience home free. "Thanks, Jason. have you seen two girls named Chloe and Spark?"

"Yeah. They got saved by Jerome and Bajan earlier today. They're gonna join the Sky Army. I think…"

"Can you take me to them?"

"Sure! Why?"

"Part of my 'mission' was to find my friends." She said it in such a quiet voice it was almost inaudible but I heard her.

"Okay come on then. They're in sickbay." I replied as I opened the door for her.

"Thanks, Jason." she said. I led her down to sick bay to hear everyone's laugh coming from the door.

"Never in my life..." I heard her mutter.

"Never in your life what?" I inquired.

"I've never heard people in sickbay laugh."

"You'll get used to it. I've got some _VERY_ strange friends."

"I do too." she said as she smiled.

I opened the door and went in. Inside was Sky, Jerome, Bajan, Spark, and Chloe. "Spark! Chloe!" Patience yelled. I thought I was going to go deaf in the ear she was next she could be loud!

"PATIENCE!" The other two yelled. Now _ALL _the guys were covering their ears. I don't blame them. All I can hear right now is that feedback noise.

"Jeez!" Jerome yelled.

"The've been like that since they got here!"Bajan yelled.

"Sorry!" all three girls replied, "We haven't seen each other in years!"

"Why?" Sky asked them.

"It's a sensitive topic we'd rather not talk about."Patience replied.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up then."

"It's fine!"Chloe said. Smiling as always.

in a forest somewhere Deadlox's P.O.V.

"Why did you die." My voice came out in a hoarse whisper, "Why did you protect us like you did." I had begun to cry. I _NEVER _cried. But this was different. They drained her dry of her blood. They cut out her heart. They tore off her limbs it front of us. The blood that had been left was still staining the once green grass. The last time we saw her was seven years ago. She teleported us far away from here with the energy she had left. To protect us. So **WE **could live and her die to protect us. They all teased me for having a "secret" crush on her when I continually avoided her. Truth be told, I didn't just have a _crush._ I loved her! I FREAKING LOVED HER AND SHE DIED IN MY ARMS! Sky had caught us kissing when we were little. It was never intentional. I tripped and fell over...well, my tail, and I landed on her when Sky rounded the corner. He wouldn't stop teasing me for weeks after that. My face turned a slight pink at that memory before I shoved to the back of my mind once again. I wish she were here. I loved her, I still love her, and I always will love her.

I felt the hot tears run down my face and hit the ground. I walked to the tree right behind the blood to see the inscription on the trunk.

_"The best of friends will forever be there to help and guide you._

_Z, Patience,Chloe,Jason,Sky,Ty,Fiara, and many more,_

_have proven this, never give in no mater how great the evil, protect those you love at no cost._

_Never give up. Never surrender. Forever fight. Be the defender. Share love and light. But most importantly,_

_BELIEVE IN TRUTH, for it is you guide."_

More and more tears streamed down my cold face, "You'll never be forgotten, nor will anything about you ever leave my mind. I still love you."

Unknown location-Fia's P.O.V.

I had to tell them. No. I had to **Warn **them. I ran as fast as possible to the Sky Army base. There are two guards standing up front. one of them was apparently cosplaying as batman and the other was... A watermelon? I don't know at this point!

"What are you doing?" The watermelon inquired of me.

"I need to see Commander Sky." I said hastily.

"That all?" Batman asked.

"Fia?" I heard a voice from behind the gate. Sky, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you." I muttered softly to myself.

"Of what?"he said.

I lowered my head, but rose my voice, "They're coming."

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

**Yeah I know it's short. I'm sorry. They'll get longer, I swear on my life they will. R&R Plz!**

**~Z**


	5. The Truth: Part One

Front gate-Sky's P.O.V.

"They're coming."Her voice was louder, but it was still a quiet whisper. Once I had realized and processed what she had said, My eyes widened if pure that anyone could see it behind my glasses, of coarse. I was never afraid of the squids before, but now was a different story. They knew my _real _identity, Along with her's, Deadlox's and a few more of my friends. How long have they known though? I only found out a week ago at best!

"We need to leave,Sky." She said in a louder voice, yet still so quiet and scared, "We can't risk anyone knowing."

"No. I'll stay and fight." I told her, " I'll still help my friends no matter the cost."

"You'll get hurt!" Now she was just plain screaming, "You and the others are all coming!"

"No I'm not. Take the others."

Fiara's P.O.V.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT, ALRIGHT? YOU ARE COMING!" I practically screamed, tears flowing out from beneath my shades. My heart beat a million times a minute. If any of my friends were hurt, I'd never forgive myself.

Sky very slowly moved his head to the left, and then to the right, "No. I won't leave my friends."

The guards dismissed themselves, deciding that this was not a very good place to be at the moment

They were right.

I catapulted myself towards the nearest tree, ramming a now flaming fist into it. I did this over and over and over until I could tell that I was calming down. Then I dashed over to Sky and grabbed him by the shirt collar, dragging him forcefully away from the base. I angrily chanted a spell under my breath, summoning a semi-transparent, white-eyed golden cat. I whispered to it in a frustrated tone,"Go tell the officers and commanders to run to the Nether as fast as possible. They're coming." The small cat nodded and dashed off towards the base. Meanwhile, I chanted a completely different spell, and a frameless Nether portal appeared ahead, a heat haze instantly forming around the purple mist. Sky was saying all forms of the words "No" and "Let me go", struggling to get free, but I just dragged him harder. I even started to sound a low growl at him. I was about five blocks away when I finally started fully paying attention to everything he said.**(A/N I did this part w/ Skybornwritergal. Fia belongs to her :) )**

"I'm not leaving, Fia!" Sky yelled at me. A pillar of blue crystal shot up from ground beneath the portal, and the portal shattered like glass.

"Ather Crystal." I hissed beneath my breath. I shot fire directly at Sky for doing dodged easily. Even if we had only learned the truth we damn well embraced was coming with me and that was final. It wasn't till now that I realized the watermelon guy and Batman had come back. I felt something as cold as ice pin me to whatever was behind me. I realized it was Ather crystal before Sky released me from its grasp. I began to cough and splutter from the cold that over took me. Sky ran over to me and pulled me up.

"I'm sorry, Fia. But you have to go with the others. And I'm _NOT _going with you." He pulled me from the ground and motioned for the two guards to come over, "Bashur, Ryan," so that's their names, " Take Fia and make sure she doesn't follow me. Understand?"

"Of corse sir!" they both replied.

"In case you weren't paying attention," the Watermelon asked. He had an accent. Country, "I'm Bashur, and cosplay boy over here is Ryan."

"It's not cosplay! This is who I am!"

"Yeah YOUR Batman. You ain't nothin' but a son of a bis-kit coward."

"And YOUR edible!"

I tuned them out and looked at Sky."Your friends with these..."

"Idiots?"

"Yep. I'm staying and fighting. I do NOT want to go with...Them." Sky smirked at me.

"Don't die or I'll kill you."

"I'd already be dead and besides,I'm immortal. Will you two shut the Nether up!" I turned to Bashur and Ryan who instantly shrunk down at the volume of my voice.

"Sky call off your girlfriend!" Bashur called.

"She is _not _my girlfriend."Sky growled, "Just an old friend." My heart sank a little at his remark. Sky is my _best_ friend. He always has been.

"Come on Sky. We need to go ahead now."

"You two go with the transparent cat she sent to get the others. Fia and I are going to fight."

The woods-Deadlox's P.O.V.

I had quit with my sadness. This is the only day I allowed myself to show my emotion. For today, Is the very day that she died seven years ago. I began to walk back to base. Emotionless.

"Commander Deadlox, Sir." Someone said from behind me.

"Yes."

"Where have you been Sir. Commander Sky told us you were leaving for the day, but he didn't tell us why."

"He didn't tell you because you weren't meant to know. Head back to base." I hadn't turned to look at him. I didn't feel the need to. Several minutes passed, and I believe he left. I turn around, but not to see only the woods, but a girl looking back at me. she was in a pink Tee, and a glittery black skirt. I couldn't see anything else because of the... Well...I don't know what it was.

"I know all the secrets. My question is why?" Her stare wasn't hateful, but sympathetic.

"What do you mean by 'why'?" I asked her, "And who are you?"

"Why do you hide your secrets from everyone?They'll understand. As for your second question, I am the ruler of the Mages, and a Demi-god. My name is Rose." Her calm voice was starting to freak me out. But then again, I haven't been able to decipher any of my emotions sense the incident.

"Why are you here Rose?"

"To give you and a few others valuable information. Gather your closest friends and give them this." She handed me a piece of parchment that was sealed with a ribbon. "If they can read it, bring them to the area of the incident. If not, they do not need to know the information I have.I'll be Waiting, Commander Deadlox."

"What kind of information is it?"

"Information that I don't wish to say more that once. Get your friends."

"Alright." I replied to her as I left for home,only to see it in flaming remains.

I rushed out in to the open, and before I knew what was going on, everything went black.

Base-Jason's P.O.V.

Squids. They were every frickin' where right now. That's how we all got caught. EVERYONE. Except for Deadlox. He wasn't here. I knew why but I want to forget. We all did. Oddly enough most of my friends were in one big cage, but Sky, Fia, Chloe, Spark, Patience, and I were all in separate ones. I could sense Three types of dark magic. One was Seto. The other two were oddly familiar, But I couldn't put my finger on it. Both of the cages next to me were empty.

I saw two squids come to the cage on my right with an half-out Deadlox. "What happened?" he asked me had a red mark on his head; They'd hit him with something.

"You alright dude?" I asked him.

"They hit me in the head with the flat side a a diamond sword that sent me flying into a tree twenty blocks away. WHAT THE NETHER MAKES YOU THINK I'M OK?" He slid against the back of the cage and clutched his head, "I'm sorry dude. It hurt like Nether though."

"It's fine."I didn't want him to feel any worse.

I was about to say something else but I heard a familiar erie voice from behind, "It's been awhile..." Everyone instantly turned to look behind them. To see nothing.

"Who are you and why are you here!" Sky yelled.

"You don't remember me?Oh that's right! Your poor, poor memories were wiped after the wars."The voice was obviously faking concern, "Let me give you a a few hints to try and jog your memory. _I_ killed your parents, _I _was locked up in a mystic relic, Luckily my spirt was freed, and it was little old me who was thought to have killed a friend of yours."

"Lyrist..." Deadlox growled.

"Oh look! Little Deadlox remembers me."Lyrist exclaimed.

"What the Nether do _you _of all ass holes want?"

"To expose you and your friends and to be freed. that's all."

"Like anyone with a mind would help you!" Patience chipped in from the corner of the room.

"Like I said before. I was only thought to have killed her." Lyrist was fully visible now. she had long black hair and a white dress. With matching white heels. All of it covered in blood. She looked towards a squid who instantly cowered in fear of her. "Bring in our little guest." she hissed. The squid nodded and hurried out the it came back, there were three more squids with it, and they were all trying to restrain someone...

Cage-Deadlox's P.O.V.

The squid that had left had come back, but with a girl I recognized all to well. I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from yelling out to her. She was in her normal attire. black-knee high boots with tons of belts, dark skinny jeans, her tight black T-shirt with a silver treble clef in the lower left corner, her black cloak,and her black headphones. Her dirty blond hair hung in her face, covering most of it. Tears were hitting the floor after falling from her face. She looked up revealing her dark emerald eyes with their golden could see the marks from whips, and cuts from swords. Still fresh, as if they had no time to heal.

She looked at all of us before she made a sound. She stopped on me, "No matter what they say or do to me, don't listen to them." Her voice was sweet and gentle; like it used to be.

"Your alive?" Was all I could manage to get to come out of my mouth. My voice cracked, and I could her Bashur and GoldSolace laughing in the background. I didn't care. All I cared about was the girl in front of me. I felt the warm tears spill off my face and hit the bottom of the cage.

"I'll free her..." Lyrist stated, "If and only IF," Of coarse there's always a catch, "You all who's parents trapped me, free me once again."

I wasn't about to hesitate, but I heard her voice behind me, "Deadlox don't! It's the life of one over existence!" everyone was mumbling over what she had said. "None of you give her any of the power you possess. With it she'll destroy us al!"

"Z."Fia started, "You were are best friend as kids, and you still are."

"Plus, We all thought you gave your life to save us." Sky's words were whispers.

"We've known each other sense we were children!" Yelled both Patience and Chloe.

"The lives of other's are more important than mine!" Z shot back at us.

"You were kind and you helped everyone we met!" Jason had tried to argue.

"Protecting others is more important than me being alive! What must I tell you! It's is useless to save me!I'm immortal anyways!"

"So!" I yelled, finally contributing to the conversation. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy, "You've been our friend sense our parents were killed. You're the one who helped 're the one who continually helped didn't care if we were different. You never cared what others thought. You continued to fight when the rest of us could do nothing. Why wouldn't we save you?" Out of anger, I hit the bars of my cage. To my surprise, They went fling across the entire room.

"Mad much?" was all she replied to me.

I jumped out of the cage and grabbed the keys from from a squid guard, then, I killed them. I looked to Lyrist, expecting something to resist. I got nothing.

"I can't do anything until I'm freed." She muttered.

"**Only **because she used her powers on me." Z told us, "If any of you touch me you've given away your secret." Lyrist had left and so had the rest of the squid guards, So I walked up to Z and undid her chains. Then the both of us opened all the cages.

"When we get to the back up base," Ssundee started, "You all have a lot of explaining to do. And make sure it's true."

"Fine, but you can't freak out." Sky muttered, "We better start explaining on the way there. Cuz It's a _long_ story."

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

**A/N It was going to be longer but I decided to split it up.**


	6. The Truth Part Two

Z's P.O.V.

"I can't believe this. She used my power for a charm." I had begone to do something I hadn't sense I was an infant. Cry. How could I not? Lyrist took my power from me, so she'd have enough to pose in my physical form for a week. She tricked my friends into thinking that she was me. She was going to take their powers in order to destroy the last dimension. You see, There are many different dimensional plains of a world, many worlds in a single dimension, many dimensions in a multiverse, and many many multiverses within the omniverse. There are also infinite omniverses that make up only one tiny central point in existence. It goes on for nearly infinity, and we exists in all of them. In many forms and things we exist in everyone of them. Or at least we did. Lyrist had destroyed them all. All except Minecraftia. Lyrist had tried to destroy it but The gods, Our parents, trapped her. They were not strong enough to defeat her, so they gave there life's to protect us. Minecraftia was the strongest empire in all of existence because of it's protecters. When the protecters died while trapping Lyrist, There powers went to merge with there children's. They were sent to the Overworld to mask their power, and to hide until she was freed. To bring her army here and destroy us, she needs our powers to open the seven gates of minecraftia and let them through. Those she needs need to run away. I wish I could tell them. If the gates are opened, the seven main dimensions of Minecraftia will merge there powers with ours and a new portal will open; releasing her army.

With the others-Sky's P.O.V.

"Aren't you going to start?" Seto asked me.

"Well...I..."I sighed, not knowing how to tell them.

"What he means is,"Fiara began, "We can't tell you. We would, but we have three reasons."

"And they are?"Golden Solace asked.

"Reason one, It's forbidden for anyone other than the ones truly involved to be told about." I stated with hints of sorrow. I wanted to tell them but I couldn't. None of us could.

"Two." Jason started, "It _will_ ,with out a doubt, put all of you in **HUGE** danger."

"Three,"Patience said, "We don't believe it ourselves."

"Hey where'd Deadlox and that, um, Z chick go?" Bashur inquired with his stupid country accent.I turned around to see the two of them missing. _Where did they go?_

Deadlox's P.O.V.

I noticed it while we were walking. Her eyes were switched. Kenzie's eyes had a Golden treble clef symbol on her right eye, and a golden crescent moon on her left. Her bangs normally covered the moon so no one would become now, the moon was clearly visible and the treble clef was hidden. plus, she looked upset.. Meaning her eyes would have turned a soft blue, rather than staying deep emerald green. I had pulled her off to the side and we waited till everyone had passed us by to speak.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me.

"Yes" I replied.

"What is it?" she smiled and played innocent.

"Your not Kenzie."I hissed at her. Everything went black at a quicker pace than I could register.

normal P.O.V.-With sky and the others

"We should go look for him!" Jason said.

"He could be hurt!" Patience seconded.

"It's Deadlox for the love of Notch! He can handle himself!" Fia yelled out.

Everyone continued to argue back and forth shouting, very rude insults. It went on for a while, or at least a until a scream was heard of it the woods._Deadlox. _was everyone's first thought. We went running towards the sound only to find his headphones stuck in the mud. _I wonder who did it?_

Lyrist's P.O.V.

All I had to do was trick him and knock him out? Lyrist you sly sly daughter of a bastard. I pick him up in my half formed body, and walked towards HQ hoping the other children would try and break him out, that way they'd walk right into a was a long walk but when I got there, I threw him into a cage in the deepest part of woke up as he hit the floor. His groans were cut off by his own words,"Where is she?" I did kind of feel bad for separating the two best friends for seven years, But then again, I wanted to rule existence so I had to kill them anyways.

"Why don't you look beside you lover boy." I scoffed at him. Sure enough, beside him lay a sleeping bleeding version of _her._

Deadlox's P.O.V.

She was right in front of me, covered in her own blood and still bleeding. She had cuts everywhere and her long hair had been dyed blood red with crimson liquid. Most of her clothing was torn off, leaving very little. Her headphones and her iPod were gone, and she looked jeans were ripped to shreds and a VERY short cut black spaghetti strap tank had the right strap replaced with several whip marks. "Z?" I asked. she turned over in her sleep and mumbled.

"Not the room again..Anything but _that_." I gently shook her to try and wake her up. Her emerald eyes fluttered open as she looked at me."Lox?" She asked.I nodded my head, and she sat up. She tapped my shoulder to make sure I was real, then she practically pounced on me with a hug."Oh my Notch." She backed away from me.

"Your alive."I whispered.

"You need to get out of place is like living Nether."

I walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. "I won't leave you. Not again."

"Please, Lox! it matters n-" I kissed her to make her be worked last time, but not this time.

"I won't leave you to die. Ever ok?"

"Why Lox? I'm not important."

"Yes you are. Especially to me. Please don't do dis again."

"Well I guess I kind of can't."

"Wait why?" Now I was confused.

"Look around you, Lox."

I looked around me and sure enough, we were in a gage made of enchanted obsidian. Impossible to break."Oh."

"They did that after I almost got out. I have no power here. Eighteen blocks of it."

"Damn." I cursed.

"It's hopeless." The cell door opened and a single piece of bread was thrown in. Z lunged for it, not hesitating to rip a piece off and eat."I only get fed once a week..." she muttered, the piece of bread being long gone. We heard a muffled scream from the distance.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Sometimes they kill the prisoners to make room for more...Or the king just wants someone to take his anger out on."she replied.

"The king?" I asked.

"Yeah. King Derpopolis. Co-Ruler if all the squids. Now being Lyrist and the king's son. I usually sing to calm down the others. I really don't feel up to it though. Hope is finally lost."

I sat down across from her and started tapping with my fingers. A familiar tune was being tapped unnoticeably.Z started to hum along. The cell door opened behind me, but I never looked. I just kept tapping to the beat**(A/N when I say 1,2,3,ECT I'm referring to Do re mi. get it? higher pitch taps and lower pitched.):**

_3,1,2,_ 1,2, 1,2, 3, 1,2, 1,2, 1,2, 4, 1,2, 1,2, 1,2, 4,3,2,3 1,2, 1,2, 1,2,

Taps slowly turned into hums as the long intro was coming to an end.**(A/N again:Lyrics are in script form for future reference. harmony parts in bold and melody parts in italics back up in normal Chorus is everyone)**

**Deadlox:What have we done~~~~~~**

**Z: We Done~~~~~~~~~**

Her voice was about an octave above mine.

_Z: Snow falls in September, April feels like December,_

**D: Falls in September~ like December~~**

_Z:Has hope left here forever?_

**_D: left here forever~~~~~~_**

_Z: Open up our narrow minds~~~~_

**D: Open up our narrow minds~~~**

**Z: hurt each other~~~~ **

_D: why do we hurt each other?_

**Z: versed color~~~~**

_D: We all bleed Versed color_

**Z: one another~~~~~~**

_D: can't we help one another?_

**Z: Open up our narrow minds~~~~~~**

_D:Open up our narrow minds~~~~~~~_

Six more voices joined us from behind. I jumped a little startled and everyone quit singing. The five behind us were, Sky, Fia, Jason, Patience, Bajan, and Chloe.

"You two sounded great!" Bajan said.

"Snow falls in September~~~~~~~~" Z sang out.

"April feels like December~~~~~~~" I followed.

Chloe and Patience: Has hope left here forever?

All:Open up our narrow minds

Sky and Fia: Why do we hurt each other?

Jason and Patience: We all bleed versed color~~~~

Z and Deadlox:Can't we help one another?

All: Open up our narrow minds~~~~~~~~~

Z and Deadlox: What have we done? (We done)

All:Why do we?

Sky: Watch the world that we have wasted?

Fia:How long until we all erase it?

All: What have we done(Z:We done)

Patience: Can't you see?

Jason:It's time for picking up the pieces

Z:Before the ground just falls beneath us~~~~~~

All: Open up our narrow minds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one could continue because we were all laughing to hard. Eight people trapped in a cell singing even through the toughest of times was just to much to handle.

"Just like when we were kids huh?" I asked through my laughter.

" 'Cept it was normally just you two singing." Sky Chuckled that, we all fell asleep; worn completely out.

**~! #$%^&*()_+**

**Yeah yeah. took forever sry. More soon I promise!**

**~GXAtailsmo**


	7. Importance

Due to unfortunate events, I will not be able to post anything for a month. I've been grounded and I am breaking the rules to tell you all this. I am very sorry to all of you who look forward to my stories.

sincerely, a very upset,

GXAtailsmo.


End file.
